


Burning Pain

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nazis, Protective Crowley, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Aziraphale gets hurt during the Blitz but Crowley doesn't realize it until afterwards.





	Burning Pain

"You definitely won't enjoy what comes after." Crowley punctuated as he pranced along the consecrated ground of the church, his soles of his feet burnt terribly. He pointed over his head and the Nazis' eyes widened. 

"You will pay for this!!" Mr Harmony shouted as he grabbed his gun, before the bomb hit the church he managed to fire it, sending the bullet into the air. His informants shrieked as the bomb hit the roof before them sending them to the depths. 

Crowley looked around as the angelic intervention managed to save them from being discorporated. The church had been destroyed along with the three Nazis that Aziraphale had been tricked by. 

"I suppose I should say 'thank you'." Aziraphale managed to smile, he was clutching his abdomen. 

Crowley was looking down at his hat as the wiped the ash from it, "Shut up." He smirked. Looking back up to the angel, his eyebrows knitted together as he saw Aziraphale's pale face. He looked to where he was clutching and his own face paled when he saw the blood leaking from behind Aziraphale's hand. 

"Angel?" 

"C-Crowley?" Aziraphale looked down at himself and groaned weakly as he dropped to his knees. Crowley darted in front of him and managed to catch him before he hit the rubble on the ground below. 

"Easy," Crowley whimpered as he laid Aziraphale back against a broken wall. "Angel..."

The demon frowned as he took Aziraphale's hand away from the bloodied patch on his shirt. Crowley bit his lip, he didn't quite know what to do but he had to do something. His shaking hands fumbled as he placed them back against the source of the bleeding. 

"Crowley, it- it'll hurt you." 

Crowley smiled sadly to him, there was clear fear evident in the angel's eyes. "For you." Crowley put his hands on the wound and applied a certain amount of pressure. He hissed at the searing pain from the angel's blood. Aziraphale's blood was covering his hands and burning his skin painfully but he didn't tear away from the bleeding angel. 

When Crowley moved a little too quick, his glasses fell from his face and Aziraphale looked into his yellow snake eyes and smiled despite the pain. 

"Look at me..." Aziraphale whispered. 

Crowley did, a small tear in his eye. 

"Thank you. For saving the books." 

Crowley looked to the side and saw the bag of books that were still in Harmony's hand. He smiled through the tears and looked at Aziraphale, his hands still trembling. "I'd do it again."

"You really care?" Aziraphale whispered. "Don't you?" 

Crowley nodded, sniffling, "Of course I do. Always have." 

"You've fallen." 

"For you, yes I have fallen." Crowley confessed hopefully, "I don't believe that I have ever tried to hide it."

"Well, I am oblivious." Aziraphale smiled, he used one of his hands to cover Crowley's. "I am sorry, for not realizing it sooner." 

Crowley raised an eyebrow, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "What are you saying?" 

Aziraphale breathed deeply, "I think that I love you, Crowley. Enemies or not, my heart is yours and always will be." 

Crowley smiled widely, his teeth showing and his pupils widening "Do you really mean that?" 

"Of course I do." 

Crowley didn't know why, but he lunged forward, kissing Aziraphale's lip. A blue glow emitted from them and the wound began to slowly heal, the blood crawled back into the bullet hole and Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon, bringing him closer to him. Crowley giggled at him, his hands no longer burned and his heart was full. He pulled back from the angel for a moment, tears of happiness falling onto Aziraphale's lap. 

"I don't- I don't know what to say, angel." 

"Say what you think." Aziraphale whispered. 

Crowley nodded, biting his lip with a smirk, "What are we going to do? Surely the Almighty will find out... then Heaven and Hell-"

Aziraphale put his hands up to silence him, "All in good time, my dear, try not to worry. It's-"  
"Ineffable" They finished together. 

 

Among the rubble of the destroyed church in the middle of the Blitz, an  angel and a demon finally confessed their truly feelings for one another which is good because in a few decades time they would have to battle the Armageddon and prevent the end of the world... together. 


End file.
